Complete Me
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: Sakura's POV during Sasuke's POV in "Love Me"...I cried. Happiness. Shattered. Drowning. Picking up the pieces. You returned. Beginning. Avoiding me? Surprised. I cried.


**_This is Sakura's POV during the time when Sasuke had his POV in my other story, "Love Me". _**

**_

* * *

_**

C**O**_M_PL**E**_T_E M**E**

_Silently, I cried._

I wanted you, but you wouldn't 'look' at me the same way you look towards other females. When I teased you that you love me, you denied it with no thought over it. I was disappointed, but hid it from him, because I knew that it might ruin our friendship. It still hurt that you couldn't love me the same way I do.

I cried alone; hidden from everyone I knew. But a kind stranger walked into my life and glued back my shattered heart. And then he completed it.

_Happiness overwhelmed me._

I couldn't help telling you how happy I was, my nervousness, and my fear that I might make a fool out of myself at my own wedding. I even told you our plans after we settled. Happily, I told you how much I love him.

_Suddenly my blind-happiness shattered._

He and I were returning from our walk through the Park, but he has forgotten his phone behind when he took it out to make a last minute reservation for dinner. He must have forgotten to put it back in his pocket, maybe distracted during the time. He told me to return to the room and get ready. That he'll follow suit after he retrieve his phone.

I didn't turn around, but watched him cross the road. I thought how lovely he looked and how much my heart soars for him. Before I even could turn back to the hotel, a red truck struck him from out of nowhere. I screamed in horror a couple seconds later. I rushed to his bleeding body. I called out his name but he wouldn't answer. I even feared to touch his unmoving body, feared that it would be cold to my warm touch. I still called him, calling him, even though I knew that he was no longer here anymore…

_Drowning._

I cried and cried until I run out for the day and sleep slowly took me. My friends couldn't do anything; even you couldn't help me…

Slowly, my life drained. Every time I looked at my reflection, I couldn't find my old glowing-self. All I could see was a lost soul, who looks so frailer than ever.

_I pick up the pieces._

I don't know how long has it been since I've actually looked at everything without breaking down into a fit of tears. Once I couldn't cry anymore, I just stare and then good memories flooded through me. I began noticing everything slowly. Staring at the clouds every afternoon, I thought of the good and the bad memories. And then slowly, I realized the whole I stare at the clouds, the man my best friend had been attracted to, lay close by, watching the clouds as well.

From there, I remembered my friends. I turned away from my cold air into the warm comfort that surrounded around my friends.

Gradually, I found my old self standing in front of me; the one that he found the most beautiful woman of all. And then I thought of you…

_You returned._

I heard that you were returning, so I tagged along with my friends to greet you at the airport. You still look the same as always; a proud man with powers that even sends off an aura of sexuality. I just stood there and when you finally noticed me, I welcome you into my arms and just felt complete for the moment.

_Back to the beginning._

Although I was busy at work, I couldn't help having a moments break to sit and have lunch with you. I would call you every time before my lunch break begin and then we would go out for lunch. Soon enough, my heart dance, my stomach flutters. I felt my old naive self when I began crushing on you.

One night, I visited you, knowing that it was the night you could finally rest. Sitting next to you with my cup of tea that you knew I love. We just watched peacefully at the fire crackling in the screen. It was silent, but it wasn't awkward. Until I needed to speak that the peaceful silence broke.

Slowly laying my head on your shoulder, I confessed what I have been in my mind, "I think I like someone." I blushing, hinting my embarrassment in telling him, for he was the one I 'thought' I like.

_Are you avoiding me?_

Why is it that ever since that night I told you _"I think I like someone"_, you seem to be busy to join me for lunch? Or even answer my phone calls? Now how am I going to give excuses that I have other plans? A co-worker can't give a hint that I was not interested in him!

Finally, I just gave up calling you and just give in to go out with him…

_Surprised_.

I went out to a night club with him. He bugged me if we could dance on every song that played, as always I refused. Unfortunately, when I gave in and agreed to dance with him, a slow song was played. I made sure that our bodies wouldn't touch each other, except our hands. And then he talked away. Amusing, he reminded me of a certain blond man.

Slightly, turning my head, I was shock to see you. I gasped, seeing deadly fury in your obsidian eyes. I let go of his hand and then you punched him! Forgetting that deadly fury, I glare at you before I went down to help him up. You pulled me away from him and out into the cold air.

Furious, I yanked my arm from his grip. "What the hell? What do you think you are doing?" I furiously asked him.

Gripping my shoulders, you returned my fury, "I don't want to see you with him nor any other man; I don't want you to be so close to any man; I don't want you to like nor _love_ anyone but me, because I love you. I have loved you since the day you said yes." And then you took me your arms and captured my lips to yours. I was surprise, but slowly, melt into your arms and passionately returned your kiss.

When we finally let ourselves breathe again, I look at you and saw your lustful eyes looking back at me. I couldn't help smile lovingly and told him, "I love you, too…"

_Silently, I cried._

We've been dating for months now. We were on a date, and you took me to that same Sakura Tree we've always meet. But I didn't expect for this day to come. You held my hand and went down on one knee. I saw the love you have for me in your eyes. And then my tears fell and happily agreed when you asked me to marry you. My mending heart finally felt complete…

* * *

**__****_Read "Love Me" if you want to know Sasuke's POV. _**

**__****_Thank you._**

**__****_Review and Favoritism this story would be appreciated. _**


End file.
